Akuko Lucifer
Akuko Lucifer is the leader of the Black Dividing Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He is a descendant of the original Lucifer and the possessor of a jewel of the Longinus, Divine Dividing. Appearance Akuko is a handsome young man with hazel-gold eyes, and dark silver hair tied to the side in a pony tail with two orange ribbons, one tying the hair altogether, and another a few inches down wrapping for a few inches. He wears a farmer's Taiwan hat and outfit with a gakuran over it, worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold, easy going, overconfident and ruthless person, but similar to his parents, Akuko has a calm, noble, and caring side in him, more like his father, as he cares deeply for his comrades, parents, and siblings. He is known to be a prideful young man like his father and great-grandfather and a battle maniac. Akuko also shows a proper attitude towards beings that deserve respect. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being a descendant of the Original Satan, Lucifer, Akuko has an impressive amount of demonic power. During the interrupted of the Rating Game between Maho Gremory and Clyde Amaymon, he stated that with his demonic power inherited from the original Lucifer and the power of the jewel of Divine Dividing, he has power, that rivals his father's own. Senjutsu Expert: Akuko is a very skilled Senjutsu user, inherited from, and taught by his mother Kuroka. He is capable of using Senjutsu to control the flow of life energy to strengthen his body and detect others nearby by sensing their Ki. * Illusions: Akuko is able to cast illusions such as creating mirage copies of himself to throw his opponents off, and create mirages of dragons to scare is opponents. * Kasha: Akuko can summon multiple big wheels that are covered in silver flames. * Touki: Akuko covers himself in an aura of ki, increasing his strength, defense, and speed. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Trained by Vali Lucifer, his father, Akuko is a extremely proficient combatant, he is able to easily defeat Uther Pendragon and Lucas Shidou, possessors of Longinus, with Lucas possessing the Annihilation Maker one of the six strongest Longinus, without using his full strength. Magic Talent: Akuko has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, inherited from his mother, capable of learning Norse Magic in a very short period of time and was able to immediately use it during his fight with the Ziz Bird. He is capable of using teleportation magic, as well as defensive magic to protect himself and others from powerful attacks, and even healing magic, and is able to combine his magic with, Touki and Senjutsu. Immense Durability: Similar to his father, Akuko has an extreme tolerance to pain. This is seen where he has no problem enduring vicious wounds during his fights with the Ziz Bird in Volume 6. Immense Speed: Akuko is noted to be extremely fast, and can reach light speed, in his Balance Breaker Flight: Being a half-Devil, Akuko can fly using his 8 wings. Equipment Divine Sub-Albion Divine Dividing Jewel (神の分裂の宝石, Dibain Dibaidingu Jueru) is Akuko's Sacred Gear and main and only weapon. A jewel taken from the Longinus Divine Dividing he got from her father, Vali Lucifer, its one of the 13 Longinus, but his' is listed as an Sub-Species with it just being an jewel of it, and being dubbed the Divine Sub-Albion ( ) also known as the Other Wings of the Silver Dragon. Divine Sub-Albion takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Maho's Sub-Ddraig Gear, in which it has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 15 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through his wings, and the ability to Reflect, allowing him to redirect incoming attacks. Plate Mail Divine Sub-Albion: Plate Mail ( ), also known as the Other Mantle of the Silver dragon, Divine Sub-Albion's Balance Breaker that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to that of the original Divine Dividing and Sub-Ddraig Gear: Plate Mail. In this form Akuko is able to use Divide every 5 seconds. The Divine Sub-Albion also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. Juggernaut Drive Silver Albion Cardinal Promotion Trivia * His appearance are based on Cheng-Long Liu from the Ao no Exorcist Movie. * Akuko's name is an combination of the japanese words for devil (Aku'ma), and cat (Ne'ko). * His birthday is the same as his mother's, October 1st. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Black Dividing Team Category:Dr Drumkit Category:Khaos Brigade